My Life One Big Lie
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: Renesmee was put up for adoption at age 10 with her memory erased,when her family THOUGHT she was entirely human.she was adopted into a abusive household.when she meets a special wolf ,will her life get better,or will she find her life was one big lie. My Collaboration with ,Beverly Marie
1. Chapter 1: My life is Hell

(Renesmee's pov)

I jumped up from my book at the sound of a slam downstairs. I sat in fear as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My heart rate sounded like the thrumming wings of a bird. My breath quickened and I felt the prickling hairs on the back of my neck. I heard the footsteps come closer and they started to become louder. My door slammed open and revealed the person that I feared the most.

My step father Mark.

Mark is a cruel and Evil man. He is sick and vicious. He beats me everyday and even lets his wife join in. You would think that a woman would feel bad about beating someone, But not Carla. She enjoys my pleading screams for her to stop. She enjoys the way I squirm into the corner of the room to try and cover some of my body. She enjoys causing my pain. They both enjoy causing my pain.

I really miss the foster home I lived in. It was one hundred times better than here. I was ten years old when they adopted me. I bet if they knew what monsters they were, The foster home would have never let them adopt me. They put on a nice charade in front of the foster people and When we got in the car to leave that all changed.

Flashback:

I walked out of the foster home waving goodbye to all of my close friends.

" Bye!" I yelled back to them getting in the car.

I sat in the backseat and put on my seatbelt smiling.

I felt a slap go across my cheek and I gasped at the pain. I glanced up to the brown eyes of Mark.

" Wipe that smile off your face." He seethed.

" Now, since you will be living with me and my wife, There are some things you need to understand."

I simply nodded. I felt another slap on my face.

" You will address me as sir, When you answer to me, you say Yes sir. Got it!" He yelled.

" Y-yes-Yes sir." I answered.

" Good. First of all, No talking back to me or your Mother. Second, You do everything that we say. And lastly, You tell no one of what happens at home. You got it?" He asked.

" Yes sir. I got it."

He turned away from me and started driving.

I looked back at the foster home in fear of my life.

Ever since that day, I have gotten beaten every day.

Mark walked over to me and threw the book out of my hands. He threw me to the floor. I felt a pain in my back.

He towered above me in a huddled form, seething with anger. I wondered how his curled fists had become so large, his forearms were hard and were shaking violently. I could see his brown angry eyes through the tangle of matted hair and I felt their piercing glow like two burning embers. He kicked me and I cried out , but I dared not say anything to make it worse. He picked me up and threw me against the wall making a loud boom.

He kicked me repeatedly and started to punch me in the face. It felt like my bones were cracking as he kicked my stomach. My knees buckled from the force of the blow, and as I went down, I swear I heard a cracking noise between my ribs. Fire ran through my abdomen, and I tasted blood.

He stopped and told me to clean myself up. He walked out of the room like nothing happened.

I tried to move and groaned at the pain.

I cried with my chest heaving and my almost inhuman sobs coming from deep within my soul echoed, the tears lasted but seconds.

I knew this was expected but every time felt like the even worse when he hurts rla is nothing but slaps and punches,but him its everything.i have to go everywhere with the pain,in my body and heart.

Why did my parents leave made my life they died,maybe they just dropped me on the front of these options have floated through my mind countless birthday is next month and I'll be 12. I just hope he doesn't kill me then and there.i know he'll make it worse than any other i do die,I just hope my death is quick and simple.

My life equals a lot of things but right now My Life=Hell


	2. Chapter 2: the pain

(Renesmee pov)

The next morning

I woke up and as usual and went to the bathroom to see my injuries. I had a bruise on my chin,bruises on my arms shins ,and a clearly broken rib. I quickly covered my chin with foundation,then threw on blue skinny jeans,and a purple long-sleeve shirt with a blue heart on the stomach area. I took two ibuprofen pills and brushed my hair.

I went downstairs I listened to see if Mark was still home. I didn't hear anything so he must've left for work at the police station,next to a chief Swan.

I grabbed my backpack, Five dollars out of the secret stash I hid Under the bottom of the drawer of the counter,and a granola bar and ran to my bus. When I got there, I saw my friend Emery, He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and perfectly straight teeth like mine. I know what your thinking, But he's not interested in me he's just like a brother. I met him when I started 4th grade.

He is very protective,he's the only one who knows about the abuse. He's in every class I have. Even band, I play the piano,and guitar, I even play drums.

"Hey Renesmee." He calls.

"Hey Em." I call him by his nickname.

He grabs my hand and we go sit in our usual spot on the bus.

"Hey Ness,I kinda forgot my math homework."He says.

"And." I say knowingly.

"Can I copy yours please, please, please, please, pretty please." He practically begs.

"No...it can't be ,The great Emery Roberts asking Renesmee Carlie Stuart for help."I say sarcastically.

"Cut the act Stuart ,can I copy your homework or not?",He asks.

"Yes."I say reaching for my homework.

"I owe you one." He tells me.

"No." I say counting my fingers.

"You owe me 24 ,now 25." I say smirking as I get out of the bus.

"1...25 Whats the difference?" He says while copying down his homework.

"Hurry up we have 5 minutes till school.", I warn.

"Yada,Yada,Yada I'm trying to do homework here."He complained.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down at a table.

My friend for ya. I can't live with him, can't live without him.

He is really like a brother he is annoying, protective, and someone I can count on. I don't know what I'd do without him. The bell rang and we walked towards Maths class. I sat down in my usual seat next to Emery and got out the homework from last night. The teacher came around and grabbed our paper. We started to study for todays lesson.

" OK, Do you know how to find x?" I asked him.

" Yeah you get x by itself, Right?" He asked looking hopeful.

" Yes, thats right!" I said Excited. I was so happy he got it.

" Yes." He said fist pumping the air. I giggled.

" Alright class, Today we will be learning how to find x in an equation." The teacher said writing on the board.

It read: Solve this Equation 7x+ 45+ 2x+ 18=9.

" What would you do first?" I asked Emery.

" You would combine like terms?" He asked.

" Yup, You got it." I said smiling.

We went on like this for the whole hour.

then Emery and I went to band.i sat down in my usual seat next to the piano.i warmed up by a do re me who happens to be very tall,called class to had us play Betovens 9th,then then ode to before he had class dismissed he had Emery and I play Taylor swifts 22 with me singing and piano,and Em on i started to sing,

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**

**And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.**

**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**

**To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.**

**Yeah,**

**We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time**

**It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines**

**It's time**

**Uh oh!**

**I don't know about you**

**But I'm feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright**

**If you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me**

**But I'll bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright**

**If we just keep dancing like we're**

**22**

**22**

**It seems like one of those nights,**

**This place is too crowded.**

**Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)**

**It seems like one of those nights,**

**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming**

**Instead of sleeping.**

**Yeah,**

**We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way**

**It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks**

**It's time**

**Uh oh! (hey!)**

**I don't know about you**

**But I'm feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright**

**If you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me**

**But I'll bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright (alright)**

**If we just keep dancing like we're**

**22 (oh, oh, oh)**

**22**

**I don't know about you**

**22**

**22**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**We ditch the whole scene.**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**We won't be sleeping.**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**You look like bad news,**

**I gotta have you,**

**I gotta have you.**

**Oh oh yeah hey!**

**I don't know about you**

**But I'm feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright**

**If you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me (you don't know about me)**

**But I'll bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright**

**If we just keep dancing like we're**

**22**

**22**

**22, yeah, yeah**

**22, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**We ditch the whole scene**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**We won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights,**

**You look like bad news,**

**I gotta have you,**

**I gotta have you.**

I finished and the whole class clapped their hands and Emery and I took a we left class Amanda, a.k.a bully came up to us.

"hey hope your not trying for the duet ,cause if you are your gonna lose",she sneered.

"oh but we are",replied Emery.

"and we will win",I added.

"sure,your losers winning,as if",she sneered once more.

"look who's talking,when you sing the animals run for the hill",I said.

"whatever",she said walking away.

"_whatever_",me and Emery mimicked mockingly as we burst out laughing.

"shoot,geometry is in 5 minutes",he reminds me. And we run to room 252.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pie

(Renesmee's pov)

The rest of the school day went on with a drag and I was tired. In Social studies I had to deal with loads of classwork, In Science, We had to take loads of notes for a quiz at the end of the week and the teacher barely gave us time to take them down. Emery kept begging me to come over his house and I was getting peeved off. Not only was I tired But, Mark would kill me and I mean literally kill me. He wouldn't care if I died or not, I still don't know why they adopted me.

I walked into the house with a scowl. I knew what was coming tonight. I went into the kitchen and got out a slice of pizza. I heated it in the microwave and ate it. I walked up stairs and put my book bag down in my room and started to read my book. It's called the tell-tale heart( The chapter book.). I enjoyed the book so far, I liked reading mysteries in my free time. Even though this wasn't a mystery, It gave the feeling of one.

Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold It read. So true, When ever Marks stare caught mine, I felt like I could faint any minute.

I continued reading for about an hour before I glanced at the clock. It was 6:13. Dang it. I sighed.

I went downstairs in the kitchen to make Mark and Carla's Dinner. In this house, I wasn't treated like a kid, I was treated like the maid. I had to cook, clean, and do whatever they told me to.

I put out all the ingredients and poured water into a pot. I turned the stove on high and place the pot. I opened the pasta bag and poured it all in. I added in special herbs and spices with meatballs. I stirred the ingredients all together and waited for about 20 minutes. When it was ready, I put out two plates with food and a wine bottle on the table.

For desert I made cherry pie with icing on top. I trudged upstairs as I took in the smell of the cherry pie, I could almost taste it.

No, Mark will be mad. My mind told me.

I huffed and ran up to my room, I sat on my bed and continued reading. Edgar Allan poe must have been insane, He sounds like a crazy person. I believe he was deranged.

I heard the front door slam and footsteps walk in. Carla and Mark are home.

"where is my dinner",Mark ordered sitting down at the table.

"right here sir",I said while dishing out the meatballs.

i spooned out a portion and set it on the plate,then I poured glasses of wine for them.i waited as he put the food in his mouth,if it was good I'd get a small beating .he chewed slowly taking in the flavor.

"it's okay",he said, Yes only a small beating.

i waited at the kitchen counter for then to finish,when he did he set his fork on the plate and pushed it then he rudely ordered dessert.i neatly cut a slice of pie and gave him a new fork he swallows and his face goes red. oh no not the pie I almost always mess up on dessert.

"holy shit,what the hell is this",he yells.

"cherry pie",I answer back small like.

"we'll it tastes like shit",he yelled.

"well how do you know",i ask. Oh no did I just say that out loud.

"What did you say".

"nothing".

"you little bitch".

then he ran up and caught me ,he had pulled me down and started punching me in the stomach,then he stood up and started kicking me everywhere.i started to cough up blood,this made him madder he slammed down his foot on my ankle,I heard a crunch and I cried out in pain.

"now go clean youself up and go to bed",he ordered.

i slowly limped up the steps towards my room was simple,it had a mattress on the floor,a small wooden desk for school work,a lamp, a book case,and a dresser,no closet.i went into the bathroom connecting to my room and took a shower.

after the freezing cold shower I got my homework finished,and set out clothes for tomorrow.i took two ibuprofen and went to bed.i hope I can still walk on my foot Tomorrow.

* * *

**alright guys the song stuck in my head is ,Bad Day.**

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

** SO ANYWAYS REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: Adoption

(renesmee's pov)

i got up and literally crawled to the shower,i jumped in and turned on the cold not allowed to have hot showers.i looked down at my ankle it was purple and blue,and swelling.i hopped out and put on my blue jeans,a purple t shirt,and one of Emery's old basketball hoodies, i braided my hair down my back,and added a purple flower at the top.i threw on my black converse grabbed my back pack and hobbled down stairs.

"hey bitch,we want lobster tonight",ordered Mark.

"yes Sir",i said and walked out the door to the bus stop.

i limped to the bus stop,my eyes meet Emery's,his eyes were full of worry and anger.

"what did he do now",he asked.

"i messed up dessert and he stomped on my ankle",i explained.

"one day I'm going to kill him",he promisses.

"Em you know if you do that he's going to kill you then kill me",i told him.

"we need to get you to the hospital",he says.

'what about school",i ask.

"fuck school,you could have serioulsy damaged you ankle",he argues.

"fine",I say.

he pus me on his back and trys to run as fast as he can to Forks made it there in carried me inside and go me a wheelchair from the rack of .he wheels me in the waiting room,i start to read some magazines.5 minutes later a blonde nurse comes in and wheels me to a room with a blue door with the numer 11on walk in and i see a familiar looking boy with blonde hair,and gold eyes.

"Renesmee,Emery this is my son Jasper",he says.

Jasper shakes mine and Emery'shands.i try to get on the table but struggle,so Emery lifts me on the wooden examining table.

"what seems to be the problem",asks Carlisle.

"i...uh...fell...on my ankle...during...gym...and i think its broken",i lied.

"Renesmee i know your lying",says Carlisle.

"what really happened",asked Jasper, slightly growling.

i looked at Emery,he nodded his head.i thought of a way to put it without putting i to much detail.i started to cry then spoke,

"my a-a-doptive d-d-ad was mad at me...s-so he stomped on my ankle",i said crying.

"i d-d-didn't mean to mess it up, i burnt it a little,I'm sorry",i cried.

Emery jumped up on the table and wrapped his arms around me,and rubbed soothing circles on my lower back,and let me cry into his whispered little things in my ear telling me i was i was safe.

"you know I'm going to have to report this",explains Carlisle.

then it dawned on me if he calls CPS they'll seperate me from can't happen,it won't happen.

"nooooo,you can't take Emery away from me. he is the only person i care about in my messed up life",i say i hug him tighter.

"and you can't take Renesmee away from me she is the only person i care the only way i survive foster is my everything",he says. leaking tears out of his hugs me tighter.

"now,now,now I'm not seperating either one of you",promises Carlisle.

he turns around to a drawer in one of the cabinets behind pulls out ace wrap,and foam tuches my ankle and i hiss in pain when he touches a certain spot.

"I don't need an X-ray to know that its broken",says Carlisle.

"jasper could you go get some pink plaster wrap",he nods and leaves the room.

"Emery are you in foster care",asks nods.

"and Renesmee your probably going to be put in foster care once i make and abuse report",he says. i nodd understanding.

"so i was wondering if you want to be a part of my family?",he asks.

"what",we ask in unison.

"in other words,would you like me to adopt you",he asks.

and we said...

* * *

**oh i know I'm EVIL! Anyways who likes this. and don't forget to REVIEW YOUR FRIGGING HEADS OFF!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yes or No

(Renesmee pov)

So I basically told this strange doctor my whole life,and all my secrets. And now he just asked me and my best friend more like a brother the most important question of my life.

"Would you like us to adopt you?".

I look at Emery and smile.

"YES!",We Scream in unison.

Jasper returns with a roll of pink plaster and Carlisle starts wrapping my leg up to my knee,then wraps pink on it. It was warm for a moment then it got cold Carlisle handed Emery a purple sharpie and he signed his name with a heart. We spent about an hour while he taught me to use crutches,and he got me a pair of shorts to wear because you can't wear skinny jeans in a cast.

Then the door was being pounded on.

I shrunk in fear of who it could be.

"Where's my daughter?",shouted a female.

then the door is busted open.

"Give me my daughter were going home NOW.",ordered Mark.

"No your not she is staying here." Said Jasper in a southern drawl.

"And why is that?" Said Carla.

"Because she told us everything.",said Carlisle. Then he steps in front of me and Emery protectively.

"May call security!"Carlisle told the nurse who was witnessing the scene. she nodded and left.

"Your going to give me my little girl and let us leave." Mark said in a scary tone.

"No were not."Said Jasper stepping in front of me and Emery like Carlisle is.

Then security finally decided to show up. They grabbed Mark and Carla and handcuffed them as they led them away.

"Well how are you going to adopt us?"asks Emery.

Emery lives in a huge foster home filled with about 30 kids. The foster parents make them work as slaves and barely gives them food to eat. He hates it there and I can tell he wants to get out.

"Well since your in a foster home we can legally adopt you Emery,but we will take Renesmee's case to court if we have to."Explains Carlisle.

"You would really do that."I ask.

"Of course." Says Jasper.

I feel something I haven't felt all my life.I feel...Wanted.

In all my life I have been hated, Regretted, Envied,Resented, and looked at with disgust. But I have never felt wanted.

" Why would you want to adopt me?" I asked putting my head down. Who could ever want a person who wasn't even wanted by their own parents? Who would want someone so broken?

" Because even though we have just met, I feel so drawn to you. Like you are apart of my family." Family?

" I have never had a real family." Emery said sadly. I hugged him tightly.

" Well now you do. Come on, Lets meet the rest of the family." Jasper said reaching for my hand.

" Where are they?" I asked nervously.

" They are in my office." Carlisle responded. " Don't worry, They are harmless. My family will love you. But, I must warn you. Bella and Edward are really depressed so don't get offended if they don't show a lot of interest in you."

" Why are they depressed?" I asked confused.

" They had to make a really tough decision." He explained.

I wonder what they had to do?

" OK." I responded.

Emery squeezed my hand encouraging me to go. I got up and took Jaspers hand.

We walked down the hall in the hospital and stopped at Carlisle's door.

It's now or never. I thought.


	6. Chapter 6: We meet the Cullen's

(Renesmee's pov)

we walked into his office and I see a pretty woman with Carmel hair and a heart shaped face I see a couple with a pretty blonde haired woman and a big man about twice the size of Carlisle,I hid behind Emery who is about 3 inches taller than me.

"hey it's alright Emmett DOSENT bite he's harmless",says Carlisle.

"sorry,she's shy around people",Emery says.

then lastly I saw a girl with black spiky hair cut into a pixie ran to Jasper and kissed him,his girlfriend I guess.I saw a couple who both had brown hair,except the boys hair was more has these weird gold eyes though,can someone say creepy.

"well I'm Esme,that's Emmett and Rosalie,that's Alice,and that's Bella and Edward",says the lady with the Carmel hair.

"I'm Emery and this is Renesmee were both 11",Emery says.

they all smile at us and we sit down next to each other, he holds my hand reassuringly.

"so how long have you been dating",asks Rosalie.

we burst out laughing.

"w-were not dating were more brother and sister than anything we've k-known each other since w-we were nine",I giggle.

"oh well...alright then",Rosalie trails off.

"Well, would you like to go home",asks Carlisle.

"Yes please",I mumbled.

He grabbed a wheelchair and I sat down in it while Emery pushed me through the doors to a sleek black Mercedes.i sat next to Emery in the back while Carlisle and Esme sat upfront,the others went in a hummer and a silver Volvo.

(Carlisle's pov)

i think its adorable how protective Emery is over Renesmee, he's the only real friend or in this case family she's had over her 's very protective over her,like he would take a bullet for their not in love with each other, their more or less siblings.

I saw how he reacted when she was scared,he gripped her hand and squeezed it he jumped in front of when they thought they were being separated they clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

I know one things for sure their not leaving each others side he's ALWAYS going to be their for her,thank god.

* * *

**omg i totally forgot I posted this fanfic so sorry for the 't forget to review.**

Hard to find a way to get through

It's a tragedy

Pulling at me like the stars do

You're like gravity

Even if the wind blows

It makes it hard to believe

How yuo gonna love

How you gonna feel

How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real

And if you lost your way

I will keep you safe

We'll open up all the world inside

I see it come alive tonight

I will keep you safe

Doesn't even matter to you

To see what I can see

I'm crawling on the floor to reach you

I'm a wreck you see

When you're far from home now

Makes it hard to believe

So how you gonna love

How you gonna feel

How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real

If you've lost your way

I will keep you safe

We'll open up all your world inside

Till you come alive tonight

I will keep you safe

We all fall down

We all feel down

Cause rainy days and summer highs

The more we pray the more we feel alive

How you gonna love

How you gonna feel

How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real

How you gonna love

How you gonna feel

How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real

If you've lost your way

I will keep you safe

We'll open up all your world inside

So you come alive tonight

I will keep you safe

Well I will keep you safe

I will keep you safe


End file.
